


Locked

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, prison!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sequel de Locked. Tao & Luhan passent leur premier noël en liberté ensemble.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


\- Prisonnier 0328, avancez. Effets personnels. Merci. Suivez le gardien. Suivant ! S'écria un des gardiens.  
\- Prisonnier 0420. Effets personnels. Merci. Suivez les autres. Suivant ! Continua-t-il.

Luhan lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Quelques détenus le dévisagèrent tandis que les autres fixaient le sol, attendant qu'on leur attribue une cellule.

Lorsque tous les nouveaux détenus eurent posé leurs affaires personnelles, ils suivirent l'un des gardiens. Luhan agrippa le sac plastique qu'on lui avait donné en échange de ses anciennes affaires et le serra contre sa poitrine en guise de protection. Le sac contenait des draps, des tenues de rechanges – un sous-vêtement, un marcel blanc, une paire de chaussettes et une combinaison orange pour changer celle qu'il portait actuellement, mais aussi une cuillère pour manger, une serviette, une brosse à dent et un flacon de gel douche qui faisait également office de shampoing.

Petit à petit les détenus furent éparpillés dans les étages de la prison, surveillés par les gardiens et espionnés par les anciens détenus. Luhan garda les yeux fixés sur le sol, terrifié à l'idée de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Il se sentait épié et dévisagé et il détestait ça. Il allait devoir s'y habituer pourtant puisque cela deviendrait son quotidien. Le blond en eut la nausée rien que d'y penser. Non seulement ces hommes étaient des inconnus, mais surtout ils étaient loin d'être des enfants de cœur – ils ne seraient pas en prison si ça avait été le cas. Luhan était loin d'être un jeune homme intimidant, il serait donc une proie facile.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le gardien se stoppa devant lui, et Luhan manqua de lui rentrer dedans, se stoppant juste à temps. L'homme en uniforme lui fit un signe de tête vers la gauche sans se retourner. Luhan jeta un œil à la cellule, celle-ci comportait trois lits mais il ne remarqua qu'une seule personne de présente. Le gardien se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard et Luhan comprit qu'il devait entrer. Il s'exécuta en baissant la tête, se mordant la lèvre, embarrassé.

Une fois qu'il fut entré, la grille se referma automatiquement et il se retrouva seul au milieu de la cellule. L'autre détenu était couché, sûrement endormi, et Luhan hésita un moment, perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ni où s'installer car deux lits étaient encore libres. Finalement, il posa son sac sur un des matelas et l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible pour en sortir le contenu et faire son lit.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il releva la tête et sursauta, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise. L'autre habitant de la cellule le fixait curieusement, toujours allongé. Luhan posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de se calmer et lui offrit un mince sourire.

\- Euh...bonjour ? Souffla-t-il.

Le détenu se redressa en position assise, laissa échapper un bâillement et s'avança vers lui, souriant.

\- Bonjour. Moi c'est Yixing, tu es ? Fit-il, le scrutant attentivement.  
\- L-Luhan. Enchanté ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure ! Ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles mais on s'y fait. Annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Luhan lui sourit et hocha la tête, quelque peu soulagé. Yixing semblait être quelqu'un de gentil et d'inoffensif, du moins aux premiers abords.

\- Tu as bien fait de prendre ce lit. Fit remarquer Yixing. Celui au-dessus du mien est pris !  
\- Oh, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.  
\- Oui. Tu le rencontreras...demain je pense. Il est en isolement. Répondit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- En isolement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna le blond.

Yixing s'assit sur le lit de Luhan et tapota le matelas pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Celui-ci s'exécuta, gardant tout de même ses distances.

\- C'est la prison de la prison. Comme quand on te mettait au coin à l'école, c'est le même principe. Ici on est déjà enfermés donc pour nous punir et montrer l'exemple ils ont créé l'isolement. C'est une petite pièce dans laquelle on t'enferme 24h ou 48h, ça dépend ce que tu as fait. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je vois. Souffla le blond, intimidé.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Tao...disons que c'est un cas spécial, il a l'habitude d'y aller. Dit Yixing en souriant.

Le blond ne répondit pas et laissa son compagnon de cellule lui décrire le règlement et lui expliquer les choses basiques à connaître concernant le fonctionnement de la prison.

1) Ne regarde personne dans les yeux.  
2) Les gardiens sont tes amis si tu as de l'argent.  
3) Reste dans ton coin, ne parle pas trop de toi, de ta vie, de tes proches.  
4) Ne demande jamais à personne les raisons pour lesquelles il est en prison.  
5) Ne dis jamais pourquoi tu es ici.  
6) Ne te montre jamais vulnérable, ne montre jamais ta peur.  
7) Ne reste jamais seul. Jamais.  
8) Ne fais confiance à personne.  
9) Garde la tête haute lorsque tu es dans les douches communes.  
10) Trouve un boulot.

Luhan l'écouta avec attention, se répétant les phrases plusieurs fois dans sa tête afin de les retenir. Yixing lui énonça ensuite l'emploi du temps des détenus :

6h – Ouverture des grilles. Réveil.  
De 6h30 à 7h – Déjeuner à la cantine.  
7h30 – Douche collective.  
8h – Début du temps de travail.  
De 12h à 13h – Pause déjeuner.  
13h – Reprise.  
18h – Fin du temps de travail.  
19h – Dîner.  
20h – Fermeture des grilles.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond se tourna vers Yixing, pensif.

\- Et ceux qui ne travaillent pas ? On est obligés de travailler ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Il y en a peu dans notre bâtiment qui ne travaille pas. La prison est découpée en 4 sections, la 1 ce sont les plus instables donc ils sont enfermés quasiment toute la journée et toute la nuit, ou dans des cellules spécialisées. Dans la 2, il y a un classement et suivant ton classement on t'attribue une tâche – entretien des étages, changement de draps, ou le travail en atelier, ils travaillent toute la journée et n'ont quasiment pas de pause, ça les occupe et ça évite les débordements. Nous sommes la section 3, disons que c'est plus tranquille, on peut ne pas travailler mais c'est plutôt conseillé, de toute façon on deviendrait fou à rien faire...et puis il faut gagner de l'argent. Même en prison t'as besoin d'argent. Déclara Yixing.  
\- La section 4 correspond à quoi ? Poursuivit Luhan.  
\- Ce sont les racailles, juste des petits malfrats, souvent des jeunes ou des gens qui purgent une courte peine. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, désintéressé. Quand tu ne travailles pas, tu peux circuler librement dans la prison pour aller à la bibliothèque par exemple mais il faut se tenir à carreaux et ne pas créer de problème pour garder ce privilège. La promenade est autorisée pour les inoccupés de 9h à 11h seulement.  
\- Il n'y a pas de promenade pour ceux qui travaillent ? Et...pour le courrier ? Comment ça se passe ? Questionna le blond, se mordant les lèvres.  
\- La promenade est de 18h à19h le soir, et tu as la possibilité de prendre ta pause à l'extérieur aussi le midi, si tu le souhaites. Le courrier, on te l'apporte dans la matinée, donc si tu as reçu quelque chose on te le laisse sur ton lit et tu le trouves quand tu rentres le soir – si personne ne te l'a volé entre temps. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler, Yixing le fixa longuement puis fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y coucher, se tournant une dernière fois vers Luhan.

\- Reste avec moi à partir de maintenant. C'est plus sûr. Lui conseilla-t-il.  
\- Bonne nuit. Souffla simplement Luhan.  
\- Essaie de dormir. Répondit son camarade avant de clore ses paupières.

Luhan tourna et vira quelques minutes voire quelques heures sans trouver le sommeil, perturbé par ce nouvel environnement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tenta d'ignorer les bruits alentours : les cris, les pas, les pleurs. Tiens le coup, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est que pour trois mois. Juste trois mois.

 

 

Le blond fut réveillé par l'ouverture de la grille le lendemain matin. Groggy, il se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur son lit. Yixing était déjà debout et faisait des pompes devant son lit, sa combinaison défaite jusqu'à sa taille et une serviette autour du cou. Luhan détourna le regard, gêné par sa semi-nudité, et se leva.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il.  
\- Oh Luhan ! Bonjour. Répondit son camarade, essoufflé.

Le blond passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers le coin où se trouvaient les toilettes ainsi qu'un petit lavabo. Il se regarda quelques instants dans le miroir puis soupira, il avait une tête de déterré. Après s'être lavé le visage, il se brossa les dents et s'assit de nouveau sur son lit. Yixing termina ses exercices puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Laisse-moi juste deux minutes, après on va manger. Annonça-t-il.

Luhan attendit en silence qu'il se lave le visage et essuie la sueur sur son torse, puis se rhabille. Une fois chose faîte, Yixing lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux déambulèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la cantine. Luhan resta derrière Yixing, se collant presque à lui, et ne leva quasiment jamais la tête, se contentant de suivre ses pas.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent en silence, Luhan osant à peine lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Yixing se moqua de lui et le rassura, ici il était en sécurité - plus ou moins.

Après manger, ce fut l'heure de la douche, le moment que Luhan redoutait le plus. Il attrapa ses affaires de toilette et plaqua ses vêtements de rechange contre lui. Yixing lui offrit un sourire compatissant et ne le quitta pas un instant. Le blond ne savait pas s'il faisait ça avec tout le monde ou s'il le faisait uniquement pour son premier jour mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, il était juste rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

Finalement, le passage aux douches ne fut pas si terrible. Luhan se lava rapidement et constata que personne ne le regardait vraiment. Certains discutaient ensemble, blaguaient même, comme s'ils étaient dans un simple vestiaire et non une prison. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Yixing lui fit une visite guidée et lui présenta les emplois pour lesquels il pouvait postuler. Lui-même s'occupait de la bibliothèque.

Le blond lui demanda s'il pouvait également y travailler, lui expliquant qu'il faisait des études littéraires avant d'être arrêté. Il allait également lui raconter son histoire lorsque le plus âgé le coupa, faisant la grimace.

\- Luhan. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne parle pas de toi ici. Reste sur tes gardes. Dit-il sérieusement.  
\- Mais...c'est...toi. Répondit-il confus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Ne fais confiance à personne...Souffla-t-il.

Yixing hocha la tête puis l'entraîna vers un bureau où était assis un autre détenu.

\- Kyungsoo, il reste des postes ? Demanda Yixing.  
\- Oui, quelques-uns. Répondit-il, lançant un regard furtif à Luhan.  
\- Inscris-le s'il te plaît. Il a besoin d'un job. Fit-il simplement.

Ledit Kyungsoo sortit un formulaire et un stylo puis les présenta à Luhan.

\- Remplis ceci et c'est bon. Tu commences demain. Ordonna-t-il.

Luhan s'exécuta et le remercia, ne recevant qu'un simple hochement de tête en retour. Yixing l'attrapa par le poignet et les amena dans la cour pour prendre l'air.

\- C'est important de voir le jour. Soupira le plus âgé, s'allongeant sur un banc.

Un silence s'installa et Luhan en profita pour détailler son codétenu. Il était plus petit que lui, fin mais tout de même musclé, des yeux vides de toutes émotions - tout comme son visage la majeure partie du temps - mais brillants lorsqu'il souriait. Il souriait beaucoup pour un détenu, pensa Luhan.

Cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était là et il savait que ce n'était que le début mais Luhan avait l'impression qu'il était en prison depuis des mois. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'expérience de Yixing, à ses explications et à sa compagnie.

Le blond savait qu'il ne devait faire confiance à personne mais il se sentait bien avec le plus âgé, en sécurité même. Celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile sans même le connaître et l'aidait à s'intégrer comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Il lui en était reconnaissant car il savait que tout le monde n'avait pas eu cette chance ici.

La nuit précédente il avait entendu les cris d'un autre nouveau détenu qui s'était visiblement fait frapper par son camarade de cellule. Le pauvre était couvert de blessures et de bleus après ça. Luhan avait été horrifié de voir l'état du visage du garçon à la cantine. Il savait aussi que certains subissaient des brimades à longueur de journée, voire pire. Alors même si c'était dangereux d'accorder sa confiance dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il savait qu'il pouvait suivre son instinct et compter sur Yixing, il le sentait.

 

 

Luhan était en train de se brosser les dents, prêt à aller se coucher lorsque la grille de leur cellule s'ouvrit. Il se rinça la bouche et se tourna vers celle-ci, intrigué. Un jeune homme entra et salua Yixing d'un signe de main.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur Luhan, il haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- T'es qui toi ? Lança-t-il, la voix rauque.  
\- Luhan, je te présente Tao. Tao, voici Luhan, notre nouveau colloc ! Annonça Yixing.  
\- Enchanté. Souffla le blond, intimidé.

Ledit Tao grogna un « ouais c'est ça » et grimpa sur son lit sans lui jeter un regard. Yixing secoua la tête et sourit à Luhan. Celui-ci décida de ne rien ajouter et se glissa sous les draps. Cette fois-ci, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, exténué par sa journée.

 

 

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avant que la grille ne s'ouvre et fit un signe de main à Yixing qui était déjà levé et lisait un livre. Il s'étira et fixa le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Des bruits de froissements attirèrent son attention et il tourna la tête vers Tao qui venait de descendre de son lit.

Luhan s'assit, serra les draps contre lui et fixa le garçon tandis qu'il se lavait le visage. Tout comme Yixing, il était également torse nu. Luhan se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours été pudique, de plus il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la carrure d'un homme musclé et cela le complexait beaucoup. Certes il avait quelques abdos et ses biceps étaient bien dessinés mais malgré tout son apparence restait frêle – et le fait qu'il soit petit n'arrangeait rien.

Tao surprit son regard à travers le miroir et lui adressa un sourire en coin, visiblement amusé. Le blond détourna le regard et rougit, embarrassé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Il se leva à son tour et prit la place de Tao pour se rincer le visage. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas l'autre garçon se glisser derrière lui et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son souffle contre sa nuque.

Luhan se figea, son cœur battant la chamade. Allait-il l'insulter ? Le frapper ? Pire ? Osant à peine respirer, il attendit que Tao parle. Celui-ci semblait prendre son temps pour le détailler tandis que le blond baissait les yeux, serrant les poings. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Tao effleurer ses bras, il se recula, le bousculant et plaquant ses mains sur son torse pour le garder à distance.

L'autre garçon gloussa, se moquant ouvertement de lui, et s'amusa à effleurer sa peau nue avec ses doigts tandis que Luhan tentait de l'en empêcher, en vain. Finalement, rouge de honte et de colère, Luhan le poussa de toutes ses forces, remit sa combinaison en place et sortit de la cellule, ignorant les appels de Yixing.

Ce fut une fois qu'il arriva à la cantine qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et paniqua. Quelqu'un le bouscula et il continua d'avancer, les yeux baissés sur le sol. Il se servit et alla s'asseoir sur une table dans un coin reculé, priant pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il sentit quelques regards sur lui et déglutit, se traitant mentalement d'idiot d'être venu ici seul.

Un détenu l'appela, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Celui-ci sembla s'impatienter et s'approcha de sa table, l'appelant de nouveau. Luhan se leva brusquement, attrapa son plateau et chercha à fuir. Il fut sifflé puis arrêté par une main serrant son poignet. Il se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux, tombant dans le regard amusé d'un détenu faisant une tête de plus que lui, et surtout dix fois plus imposant.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu, je t'ai appelé. Susurra-t-il.  
\- J-Je dois y aller. Tenta Luhan, prenant peur.  
\- Tu ne veux pas venir discuter avec nous ? Continua l'homme, le regardant de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres.

Le blond tenta de se dégager de sa poigne mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Lâchez-moi. Fit-il faiblement, réellement apeuré cette fois-ci.

Des éclats de rire fusèrent et il baissa les yeux sur son plateau, fronçant les sourcils. Que pouvait-il faire pour se sortir de là ? Devait-il aller avec eux ?

\- Je crois qu'il t'a demandé de le lâcher. Commenta une voix.

Luhan tourna la tête et aperçut Tao en compagnie de Yixing. Ce dernier fixait Luhan avec un air de reproche en secouant la tête. Il posa son plateau et s'assit, se désintéressant complètement de la scène, comme s'il était habitué – il devait sûrement l'être. Tao posa son propre plateau et s'approcha d'eux, se craquant les os, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Je viens juste de sortir de l'isolement, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Lança-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

La prise sur le poignet de Luhan fut relâchée et l'homme se recula, grimaçant. Luhan en profita pour aller se rasseoir à côté de Yixing tandis que Tao et l'homme ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

\- C'est bon, il est tout à toi. Fit l'homme, retournant s'asseoir.

Tao lâcha un « oh » de déception et fit la moue, s'asseyant à son tour pour manger. Il dévora son plat, ne relevant les yeux que pour boire tandis que le blond l'observait bouche bée. Yixing ne dit rien, se contentant de manger calmement, ignorant même Luhan. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots puis finit par soupirer.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils remontèrent dans leur cellule pour attendre l'heure de la douche. Tao s'assit sur le lit de Yixing et fixa Luhan longuement. Celui-ci garda les yeux baissés sur ses mains, cherchant à ignorer l'attention indésirable qu'il lui portait.

\- T'es là pour combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le blond leva les yeux et chercha le regard de Yixing, perdu. Devait-il répondre ? Son ami soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Réponds-lui. Dit-il simplement, visiblement toujours contrarié.  
\- Trois mois. Avoua Luhan.

Yixing releva la tête et observa Luhan à son tour, surpris. Il devait sans doute se demander pourquoi Luhan était dans la section 3 alors qu'il purgeait une peine aussi courte.

\- Oh. C'est tout ? Petit joueur va. Se moqua Tao. T'as fait quoi ? Vol à l'étalage ou truc aussi débile ? Me dis pas que t'as volé ta grand-mère quand même...  
\- Il est plus âgé que toi j'te signale. Commenta Yixing.  
\- Et alors ? T'as vu sa tête ? On dirait qu'il a 12 ans. Grogna-t-il.  
\- J'en ai 22. Répondit sèchement le blond.  
\- C'est censé m'impressionner ? Fit Tao en haussant un sourcil.

Luhan se renfrogna, vexé.

\- Et toi t'en as pour combien de temps ? Perpèt' ? Renchérit-il par fierté.

Yixing lui lança un regard plein de reproche et un silence s'installa. Heureusement, le gardien choisit ce moment-là pour annoncer l'heure de la douche. Yixing fut le premier à sortir et Luhan le suivit de près, Tao derrière lui. Ils se mirent les uns à côté des autres dans les douches et le blond ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil au corps de Tao, se léchant la commissure des lèvres.

Le plus jeune était de dos et le blond pouvait l'observer à sa guise, son regard glissant sur sa peau mate, ses muscles en action, le bas de ses reins, ses fesses et ses longues jambes. Il clôt les paupières et inspira un bon coup, passant sa tête sous le jet d'eau pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Lorsqu'ils furent habillés, Tao disparut sans que Luhan n'ait pu s'en rendre compte et Yixing le tira par le poignet. Il était l'heure de travailler. Kyungsoo lui indiqua le rayon dans lequel il devait être posté et lui expliqua les tâches qu'il allait devoir accomplir : trier, étiqueter, renseigner.

Lors de leur pause, Yixing le rejoignit et l'observa un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'était idiot ce que tu as fait ce matin. Dit-il calmement.  
\- Je sais...Je suis désolé. C'est juste que...  
\- Je peux comprendre, ne t'excuse pas. Mais tu sais, Tao n'est pas méchant. Il est spécial c'est vrai mais il ne te fera pas de mal, jamais. Insista-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le blond acquiesça, sceptique.

\- Ne lui parle pas de sa peine aussi. Jamais ok ? C'est douloureux pour lui, comme pour tout le monde ici. Il y a des choses qu'on préférerait oublier...Je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Continua-t-il.  
\- Oui. Répondit simplement Luhan.  
\- Oh, une dernière chose. Sois plus discret quand tu reluques quelqu'un. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Luhan balbutia une réponse incompréhensible, embarrassé.

\- Et surtout, ne laisse personne le savoir. Reprit-il sérieusement.

Le plus jeune le fixa longuement, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Si quelqu'un se rendait compte de ses préférences, il serait foutu. Ça ne le changeait pas beaucoup de dehors de toute façon...

 

 

Le premier mois passa plutôt rapidement, et surtout sans incident. Tao et Luhan n'étaient toujours pas proches, se lançant quelques piques de temps à autre mais ils s'étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre, ce qui était un bon début. Il leur arrivait parfois de se battre pour avoir l'attention de Yixing et celui-ci les observait faire, exaspéré par leur comportement puérile.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables.

Luhan travaillait toujours à la bibliothèque et commençait à faire connaissance avec Kyungsoo, discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout de littérature. Il avait appris que Kyungsoo était un féru de lecture et avait les mêmes goûts que lui, ils passaient donc pas mal de temps à échanger sur le sujet.

Personne n'osait s'approcher de Luhan et il était quasiment certain que c'était en grande partie à cause de Tao, ou plutôt grâce à Tao. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il croisait souvent les autres détenus qui étaient entrés en même temps que lui et bénissait chaque jour tous les saints de l'avoir mis sur la route de Yixing et Tao. Il ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant sans eux, c'était certain.

 

 

Malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin et Luhan se trouva face à face avec l'homme qui l'avait interpellé à la cantine un mois plus tôt. Cette fois-ci il était seul et ne pouvait pas s'enfuir sans être repéré. Il serra les poings et garda la tête baissée.

L'homme lui bloqua le passage et jeta un œil autour d'eux, l'attirant dans un couloir désert. Le blond fut violemment plaqué contre le mur et gémit sous la douleur.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais t'oublier ? Souffla-t-il contre son cou.

Luhan tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il se mit alors à crier et l'homme se mit à rire grassement, amusé.

\- Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un viendra t'aider si tu cris ? On est en prison mec. Ici tu ne peux compter sur personne. Proclama-t-il.

Le blond se plia sous la douleur lorsqu'il reçut le premier coup dans le ventre, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour étouffer ses cris. D'autres coups suivirent, de plus en plus violents, ne laissant pas le temps à Luhan de respirer ni de crier. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail, le détenu lui attrapa le visage et le toisa du regard, fier de lui.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant hein ? J'ai pas touché ton visage, ce serait dommage d'abîmer une si belle gueule. Sois reconnaissant veux-tu. Railla-t-il, caressant sa mâchoire.

Luhan le fusilla du regard, grinçant des dents. Il n'avait pas la force de répliquer ni de se relever pour se défendre, mais de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien, au contraire cela ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, ça me donne des idées. Sourit-il sadiquement.

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux et tourna le visage pour se dégager de sa prise. Il retint sa respiration tandis que l'homme se redressait et le lâchait, puis soupira lorsqu'il s'éloigna, se laissant ensuite glisser au sol. Ça aurait pu être bien pire, il avait eu de la chance. Encore une fois.

Lorsque Tao le vit revenir en boitant il haussa un sourcil, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors princesse, t'es tombé de ton carrosse ? Se moqua-t-il.  
\- Ta gueule. Rétorqua Luhan, pas d'humeur.

Tao perdit son sourire et son regard devint dur. Il s'approcha du blond et le saisit par le col de sa combinaison, un air menaçant au visage.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Cracha-t-il.

Luhan retint un gémissement de douleur, mais ne baissa pas les yeux, le défiant du regard. Il venait de se faire tabasser, il était fatigué, énervé et frustré, ce n'était pas le moment de le faire chier.

\- Lâche-moi. Répondit-il.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention au ton que tu emploies avec moi. On est peut-être dans la même cellule et Yixing t'apprécie mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Pff arrête tes conneries. Tu me fais pas peur. Maintenant lâche-moi. Renchérit le blond, sur les nerfs.

Tao le poussa en arrière et Luhan bascula sur son lit, gémissant de douleur lorsque ses membres endoloris protestèrent. Le plus jeune était au-dessus de lui et le plaquait contre le matelas, affichant une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je suis sûr que tu en rêves depuis le premier jour. Vas-y ! J'ai encore de la place. Gronda Luhan.

Tao fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Ce fut à ce moment que Yixing débarqua dans la cellule, essoufflé.

\- Luhan ça va ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que tu avais été tabassé ?! S'écria-t-il, inquiet.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la position des deux plus jeunes, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il. Tao, lâche-le immédiatement ! Il est blessé !

Le plus jeune se dégagea rapidement et laissa Yixing s'approcher de Luhan pour regarder ses blessures. Le blond se redressa comme il put, grimaçant, et retira sa combinaison. Yixing grogna en voyant ses bleus puis se dirigea vers son matelas, le soulevant. Il en sortit des gélules et en tendit une au blond.

\- Prends ça, ça va te soulager. Dit-il simplement. Tao, va humidifier une serviette pour mettre sur ses blessures. On n'a pas de glace, ça fera l'affaire.

Tao s'exécuta sans broncher tandis que Luhan fixait la gélule.

\- C'est...quoi ? Fit-il.  
\- Juste un médicament. Ce n'est pas de la drogue si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Le rassura-t-il.

Luhan baissa la tête et avala le médicament, ne répondant pas. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'un médicament et surtout qu'il n'aurait aucun effet indésirable. Tao revint vers lui et attendit que Yixing lui dise quoi faire.

\- Je vais aller demander de la crème ou quelque chose à l'infirmerie. Tao, reste là et presse la serviette mouillée sur ses blessures en attendant. Le commanda-t-il, sortant une liasse de billets de sous son lit avant de sortir.

Se retrouvant seul avec Tao, simplement en boxer, Luhan se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Le plus jeune ne fit aucun commentaire et appliqua la serviette à plusieurs endroits comme le lui avait demandé Yixing. Le blond frissonna lorsqu'il fit pression sur certaines de ses blessures et Tao le remarqua.

\- Ça fait mal ? Chuchota-t-il sur un ton étrangement doux.  
\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste froid. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Tao hocha la tête et continua sa tâche, se faisant le plus doux possible. Luhan l'observa faire et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il baissa les yeux lorsque Tao croisa son regard puis les leva, avant de les baisser à nouveau. Tao, lui, ne le quitta pas des yeux, continuant de presser la serviette humide contre sa peau.

Il caressa la peau meurtrie de sa hanche et Luhan se mordit la lèvre, réprimant de nouveau un frisson. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Tao stoppa ses mouvements, fixant les lèvres du blond. Le moment fut brisé lorsque Yixing réapparut, crème en main, et le visage crispé. Tao se recula et laissa le plus âgé soigner le blond, allant s'allonger dans son lit sans un mot.

 

 

Tandis qu'il était à moitié endormi sur son lit, comateux à cause de ses blessures et du médicament, il surprit la conversation de Tao et Yixing, tous deux le pensant endormi.

\- Combien ? Chuchota Tao.  
\- 30. Soupira le plus âgé.  
\- Quoi ? Il est sérieux ? Quel enculé ! Tout ça pour une simple crème...j'hallucine. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Je sais, mais on n'a pas eu le choix, je pouvais pas laisser Luhan comme ça. Se justifia Yixing.  
\- Mmh, je sais. Tu l'as fait combien de fois pour moi...Souffla le plus jeune.  
\- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choses à acheter, je fume pas ni rien. Et je n'ai plus besoin de somnifère maintenant. Poursuivit-il.  
\- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai arrêté les pilules ok ? Mon dernier séjour à l'isolement m'a suffi. Grogna-t-il, remuant dans son lit.  
\- J'espère bien, ça te bousille la santé, t'as pas besoin de ça ici. T'as besoin de rester lucide, on sait jamais. Et puis tu n'as pas que des amis, fais gaffe Tao. Le réprimanda-t-il gentiment.  
\- Je sais, t'en fais pas, je gère. Le rassura-t-il avec sincérité.

Un petit silence s'installa et Luhan referma ses paupières, persuadé que la conversation était finie. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque Tao reprit la parole.

\- Tu penses qu'il est là pour quoi Luhan ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Luhan retint sa respiration.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dirai drogue. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit dans notre section, il aurait dû être en 4. Répondit Yixing après un temps de réflexion.  
\- Récidive tu penses ? Tenta Tao.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ça doit être autre chose. Fit le plus âgé, catégorique.  
\- Je l'imagine pas faire un truc grave, il a pas le profil. Il a pas l'air d'un drogué non plus sinon il aurait ressenti le manque depuis le temps et il aurait essayé de se procurer de la cam. Commenta le plus jeune.  
\- Méfie-toi, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne. Répondit Yixing.

Tao laissa échapper un grognement mais ne répondit pas. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et se détendit au bout de quelques minutes, une fois qu'il fut certain que la conversation soit terminée.

 

 

 

  
La vie reprit son cours, et Luhan repartit travailler à la bibliothèque, prenant garde à ne pas rester seul et à éviter les endroits déserts. Il trouva Kyungsoo assis à son bureau et celui-ci porta son attention sur lui dès qu'il entra, lui demandant des nouvelles.

\- Je vais bien, juste quelques bleus. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Mmh, fais attention à toi quand même. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Luhan lui sourit simplement et se mit au travail. Lors de sa pause, il fut surpris de voir Tao entrer dans la bibliothèque, les mains dans les poches. Il s'approcha et Kyungsoo s'excusa, lançant un regard interrogateur à Luhan en s'éloignant, inquiet.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Fit Luhan à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les autres.  
\- Pour voir comment tu allais. Yixing s'inquiète. Répondit-il.

Le blond le fixa et le vit détourner les yeux. Il mentait. Luhan ne fit aucun commentaire et l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille. Tao avait retiré le haut de sa combinaison, se baladant en marcel blanc, et le plus âgé le dévora des yeux, captivé.

Le plus jeune surprit son regard et sourit pour lui-même. Une fois qu'ils furent dans un endroit plus intime, ils s'assirent côte à côte, leurs cuisses se touchant.

\- Tu as toujours mal ? Questionna Tao.  
\- Non, plus vraiment. Juste quelques fois quand je bouge trop. Répondit-il.

Tao laissa échapper un 'mmh' puis un silence s'installa. Luhan tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa, incapable de détourner les yeux. Sentant son regard sur lui, Tao se tourna à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard et leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent. Luhan s'humidifia les lèvres et porta son regard sur celles de Tao avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et brise la distance qui les séparait, capturant la bouche du plus jeune en un tendre baiser.

Celui-ci fut chaste et doux, restant tout d'abord en surface, jusqu'à ce que Tao ne décide de l'approfondir, agrippant la nuque de Luhan pour le rapprocher davantage de lui. Il insinua sa langue dans la bouche du blond pour aller caresser la sienne, timidement au début puis avec plus d'assurance par la suite.

L'échange se fit plus fougueux et plus intense, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant et leurs langues s'entremêlant avec frénésie. Luhan laissa échapper un gémissement, celui-ci étouffé par la bouche de Tao qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec entrain. Le blond agrippa ses épaules, perdant pied, profitant de l'occasion pour le toucher à sa guise.

Tao fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa joue, son menton, sa mâchoire et son cou, embrassant et léchant avidement chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Luhan tourna la tête et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, en voulant plus. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Kyungsoo rappelle Luhan, sa pause étant terminée.

Le plus jeune se redressa alors, se détachant du coprs du plus âgé, et embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de Luhan avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le blond le suivit du regard et caressa ses lèvres rougies, un air songeur sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kyungsoo, celui-ci évita son regard pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement briser le silence.

\- Tu es proche de Tao ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
\- On est dans la même cellule...Pourquoi ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Tu sais qu'il est dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu sais pourquoi il est là. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu devrais te méfier. Avoua-t-il finalement.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tao n'est pas du tout dangereux. Rétorqua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kyungsoo, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Non. Mais peu importe, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Luhan...il a quand même assassiné un homme de sang-froid. Chuchota son ami, interloqué.

Le blond se figea à ses mots et croisa le regard de Kyungsoo.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Il ne faut pas croire les bruits de couloirs tu sais. Dit-il doucement.  
\- Je sais que c'est la vérité. Demande-lui tu verras. Je peux même t'apporter le journal qui parle de lui. Insista-t-il.

Luhan ne répondit pas, perturbé par cette révélation. Etait-ce vrai ? Il continua son travail sans ajouter un mot et Kyungsoo n'insista pas, lui lançant quelques regards en biais de temps en temps.

 

 

 

  
Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa cellule, Luhan s'assit sur le lit de Yixing, celui-ci plongé dans un énième livre.

\- Pourquoi tu lis autant ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- J'aime ça, ça me fait passer le temps, puis j'oublie que je suis ici lorsque je lis. Je suis complètement coupé du monde, de la réalité, et je peux imaginer que je suis un de ces personnages. Dehors. Répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Le blond ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

\- Je sais qu'on ne doit pas en parler mais...pour combien de temps es-tu là ? Chuchota Luhan.  
\- Encore 1 an. Répondit Yixing sur un ton monotone.  
\- Je vois. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Tu veux savoir pour Tao n'est-ce pas. Ajouta-t-il. Ne me contredis pas, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et puis j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardez...Vivement que couchiez ensemble cette tension sexuelle est insupportable pour moi. Râla le plus âgé.

Luhan se tourna vers lui brusquement, scandalisé et rouge écarlate.

\- C-Comment ça ?! Balbutia-t-il.  
\- Je vis avec vous deux je te rappelle, faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir. Soupira Yixing, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un petit silence et Luhan joua avec les draps de Yixing, se mordant les lèvres. Il voulait poser des questions concernant Tao mais ne savait pas comment. De plus, il savait que Yixing n'aimait pas parler de ça.

\- Pour Tao...Commença Yixing. Il n'est pas près de sortir.  
\- Oh...Souffla Luhan.  
\- Ce qu'il a fait...est très grave. Mais, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Confia le plus âgé.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il a assassiné quelqu'un ? Lança Luhan, le regardant dans les yeux.

Yixing le fixa longuement, silencieux, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu sais ça, mais ne le dis pas à Tao. Dit-il doucement.  
\- Oh mon dieu...c'est vrai alors...Paniqua Luhan, écarquillant les yeux.

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Ne réagis pas comme ça. Tu ne sais rien du tout ! S'énerva-t-il brusquement. Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc Luhan. Réfléchis un peu.  
\- Je...je suis désolé. C'est juste que...Bredouilla-t-il, nerveux.  
\- Tao n'est pas méchant. Il ne te fera jamais de mal. Il ne fera jamais de mal à personne sans avoir une bonne raison. Expliqua Yixing.

Luhan baissa les yeux, honteux de sa réaction. Il était idiot de réagir comme ça, de paniquer. Yixing avait raison, Tao ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, au contraire. A peine quelques heures plus tôt ils s'étaient embrassés et touchés, le plus jeune avait été doux et tendre avec lui, jamais il n'avait été brusque ni violent. En y réfléchissant Tao n'était quasiment jamais violent.

Yixing le lâcha et Luhan se redressa pour aller s'allonger dans son lit. Le plus âgé semblait préoccupé, il devait sans doute regretter de s'être confié à Luhan et de lui avoir parlé de Tao. Le blond se sentit coupable d'inquiéter son ami.

\- Je ne dirai rien. Et...je suis désolé pour ma réaction. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Tao et moi, jamais nous ne t'avons jugé, jamais nous ne le ferons. Alors...ne nous juge pas. Répondit simplement Yixing.

 

 

 

Lorsque Tao arriva le soir, il fut surpris de voir ses deux camarades silencieux. Il lança un regard à Yixing et celui-ci secoua la tête. Tao lut un « ce n'est rien » sur les lèvres du plus âgé et haussa les épaules. Luhan, lui, était tourné vers le mur, visiblement endormi.

 

 

 

 

Lorsque Luhan ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Yixing était déjà parti à la cantine et Tao se lavait le visage. Lorsque le plus jeune le vit réveillé, il lui sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Le blond rougit et baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Il se leva ensuite et se lava à son tour, puis se brossa les dents, Tao l'attendant devant la grille.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, en silence, puis se dirigèrent vers les douches. Tao ne se gêna pas pour l'effleurer de temps en temps, s'amusant de le voir frissonner et rougir, et ne le quitta pas du regard. Yixing grogna non loin d'eux, faisant semblant de vomir tandis que le plus jeune lui tirait la langue.

Tao empêcha Luhan de sortir trop vite et ils furent les derniers dans les douches. Une fois seuls, Tao se jeta sur le blond pour l'embrasser, le prenant par les hanches - toute réserve envolée. Luhan grogna contre ses lèvres, le plus jeune ne lui laissait pas le temps de respirer ni de répondre au baiser, contrôlant l'échange passionné. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau humide de Tao, le griffant à certains endroits pour se venger.

Un gardien débarqua et les fit se séparer, les obligeant presque à sortir complètement nus. Heureusement pour eux, il connaissait bien Tao et ferma les yeux.

 

 

Le soir, la tension était palpable dans la prison. La journée avait été mouvementée, un détenu s'était pendu dans sa cellule dans l'après-midi. Les circonstances de sa mort étaient encore floues et il n'était pas improbable que cela ne soit pas un suicide, après tout ici tout était possible. Yixing était anormalement tendu et irritable, et Tao restait sur ses gardes, surveillant chaque faits et gestes des autres détenus.

Il ne fut donc pas étonnant qu'une bagarre éclate dans la cantine. Les détenus étaient méfiants et agités, et tout le monde était à craindre dans ce genre de circonstance.

Tao se colla à Luhan sur le chemin du retour et ne se détendit que lorsque les grilles furent fermées. Yixing se coucha dès qu'ils arrivèrent et se tourna face au mur. Le blond le fixa, inquiet mais ne posa aucune question. Il se brossa les dents et s'allongea, pensif. Il avait presque oublié à quel point la prison était un endroit dangereux et imprévisible.

Il sursauta lorsque Tao posa sa main sur son bras, le faisant se pousser contre le mur, et s'installa dans son lit sans lui demander son avis. Luhan se mit sur le côté pour lui faire face tandis que Tao restait sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, le regard collé au plafond.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui et enlaça sa taille avec hésitation, surveillant son expression. Lorsqu'il comprit que ça ne dérangeait pas Tao, il sourit et se serra contre lui, caressant son ventre distraitement.

\- Avant toi, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous. Confia Tao. Il était là pour quelques mois, rien de grave, juste une connerie qu'il regrettait. On l'aimait bien – surtout Yixing tu t'en doutes. Un soir on est rentrés et on l'a retrouvé au sol allongé dans une mare de sang. On n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé.  
\- C'est pour ça que Yixing veut que je ne fasse confiance à personne et que je ne parle de moi à personne ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Entre autre, mais c'est surtout une règle d'or ici. Mais bon on ne peut pas dire que tu l'écoutes vraiment...Marmonna le plus jeune.  
\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais. Fit remarquer Luhan.

Tao soupira et enroula son bras autour des épaules du blond, posant sa main libre sur la sienne.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas. Souffla-t-il.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

 

 

 

Lorsque Luhan arriva à la bibliothèque le lendemain, Kyungsoo le fixait avec méfiance. Le blond s'approcha de lui mais son collègue se recula, gardant ses distances.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Annonça-t-il.

Luhan fronça les sourcils, anxieux.

\- Je...ce n'est pas...Balbutia-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que tu es innocent et que c'était une erreur ? Garde tes mensonges, je les connais par cœur. Ici, tout le monde est innocent. Cracha-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le blond le regarda partir, blessé. N'étaient-ils pas tous dans le même bateau ? Ils étaient tous là pour une raison et Kyungsoo ne faisait pas exception, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Luhan ne comprenait pas la réaction de celui qu'il considérait comme étant son ami.

Se mettant au travail, il repensa aux conseils de Yixing. Il aurait dû l'écouter, en prison les amis ça n'existait pas, pas plus que dehors. Il fallait qu'il se protège et garde les pieds sur terre, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions. Que ce soit à l'extérieur ou en prison, il finissait toujours pas être déçu et trahi.

Le blond fut étrangement calme toute la journée et bien qu'il sentit les regards inquiets de Tao et Yixing sur lui, il n'y fit pas attention. Il était fatigué de voir ses espoirs s'envoler. C'était toujours la même chose, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près du bonheur celui-ci lui filait entre les doigts.

Cette nuit-là, il fit un cauchemar.

Il se revit le soir de son arrestation, effrayé et confus, incapable d'aligner trois mots ni de se défendre. On lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas, sa tête lui tournait, il voyait le corps dénudé d'un jeune homme mais il ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, des voix l'appelaient, lui parlaient de drogue, d'overdose, de viol aussi. Tout tournait, il étouffait, il se sentit partir en arrière et-

Il se réveilla en sueur, paniqué.

 

 

 

  
Yixing sortit rapidement de leur cellule le matin suivant, laissant Tao et Luhan seul à seul. A peine levé, le blond se plaça devant le miroir et s'aspergea d'eau pour se rafraichir les idées. Tao s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, posant ses mains sur son ventre et nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Luhan avait le teint pâle et semblait troublé, il était anormalement silencieux depuis la veille. Tao les berça lentement, espérant ainsi lui offrir un peu de tendresse et de douceur. Le blond esquissa un sourire et se laissa aller contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de s'embrasser chastement et d'aller rejoindre Yixing à la cantine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un groupe de détenus les suivirent du regard, Kyungsoo en faisant partie. Luhan baissa les yeux tandis que Tao les fusillait du regard.

Les regards le suivirent même jusque dans les douches. Le blond se sentait épié de toute part, mal à l'aise. S'il avait pu il serait sans aucun doute parti en courant se cacher quelque part, mais où pouvait-il se cacher ici ? Heureusement, Tao et Yixing l'entouraient et faisaient office de protection.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir leur parler et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'eux aussi lui tournent le dos. Que ferait-il si c'était le cas ? Il lui restait encore un mois à purger. Jamais il n'en sortirait vivant. Se plongeant sous le jet d'eau, il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. Tout irait bien, se répéta-t-il, tout irait bien. Il avait confiance en Tao et Yixing, ce dernier lui avait promis que jamais il ne le jugerait.

 

 

Luhan attendit le soir pour expliquer la situation à ses deux camarades de cellule. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, Tao assis à côté de lui et Yixing sur son lit, allongé.

\- Kyungsoo a découvert la raison pour laquelle j'ai été arrêté. Et il a mal réagi. Je ne sais pas trop comment il a su et je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'expliquer avec lui, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Commença-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses draps.

Le blond sentit la main de Tao se poser sur le bas de ses reins, et il lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire tu sais. Déclara Yixing.  
\- Je sais, mais si ça doit se savoir...je préfère vous le dire plutôt que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit Luhan.

Il inspira un bon coup et se lança dans son récit. Il avait été invité à une soirée, il y avait énormément de monde et il avait beaucoup bu. Il avait perdu de vue ses amis quelques minutes et quelqu'un lui avait proposé un verre. En temps normal il ne l'aurait pas accepté mais il était bourré, et c'était une soirée, pourquoi aurait-il refusé ? Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, juste qu'il avait dansé avec un autre garçon dont il ne connaissait pas le prénom et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Puis ce fut le trou noir, encore aujourd'hui il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait fait ou pas fait cette nuit-là.

Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il était allongé sur un lit avec le jeune homme, celui-ci dénudé, des gens étaient dans la pièce et affichaient des expressions horrifiées. Il avait voulu ouvrir la bouche mais sa tête lui faisait mal, et il n'arrivait pas à parler. Ensuite tout était allé très vite, la police était là, il avait été immobilisé au sol et menotté, on lui parlait mais il n'entendait rien et ne comprenait rien. Il avait ensuite été trainé jusqu'au poste de police et avait été interrogé pendant des heures.

Au cours de son interrogatoire, il avait appris le prénom du jeune homme – Sehun, et son âge – 19 ans. On lui annonça sa mort également. Sehun avait été drogué, abusé et avait ensuite succombé à une overdose suite à la grosse quantité d'alcool et de drogue qu'il avait ingérée.

Luhan, ne se souvenant de rien, avait été le principal suspect puisqu'il se trouvait avec Sehun. Plusieurs témoins les avaient vus danser et flirter ensemble, et il avait été retrouvé à côté de lui. Le blond s'était défendu comme il le pouvait en tentant de se justifier et d'expliquer ce dont il se souvenait mais rien n'avait marché, aux yeux de tous il était coupable. Le coupable idéal.

Pourtant, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là, il était sûr d'une chose : jamais il n'aurait pu faire de mal au jeune homme, jamais il n'aurait pu le droguer, le violer et encore moins le laisser mourir sans rien faire, jamais.

Finalement, le procès avait trainé en longueur, les témoignages étaient flous et incohérents. Personne n'était sûr de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, tous les gens présents étant sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Les tests effectués sur Luhan révélèrent des traces de drogue, exactement la même drogue que celle retrouvée dans le sang de Sehun, l'accablant encore davantage.

Heureusement pour lui, son avocat avait réussi à négocier une condamnation la plus clémente possible, insistant sur le fait qu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue lors des faits et que son adn n'avait pas été retrouvé sur le corps de Sehun. Luhan avait plaidé non coupable, et faute de preuves le juge avait été dans l'obligation de trouver un compromis. Le blond serait condamné à 3 mois de prison ferme puis libéré si aucune preuve de sa culpabilité n'était découverte d'ici sa sortie. Son dossier serait alors ré examiné au bout de ces trois mois.

\- J'attends donc ma sortie pour repasser devant le juge. Mon avocat doit me tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle pour le moment. Je comptais sur mes amis pour m'aider et plaider mon innocence mais ils ont tous eu peur et aucun n'a voulu témoigner en ma faveur. Je n'ai plus été en contact avec aucun des gens présents à cette soirée. Je sais que quelqu'un sait quelque chose et le coupable court toujours mais tout le monde se tait et me laisse croupir ici...Souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Même mes parents doutent de mon innocence. Ils ne sont pas venus me voir une seule fois depuis que je suis ici...

Yixing l'observa longuement, ne sachant quoi dire, tandis que Tao avait le regard dans le vague, caressant le dos du blond distraitement.

\- Alors...tu n'as rien à faire ici si j'ai bien compris. Dit doucement Tao.

Luhan le regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront le vrai coupable et que tu seras innocenté. Continua-t-il.  
\- Même si c'était le cas...ça ne réparera pas le mal qui m'a été fait. Etre accusé à tort, enfermé ici comme un criminel alors que je suis également une victime...être traité comme un malade mental, un monstre...Tout ça je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier même si je le veux. Tout restera gravé dans ma mémoire, je ne pourrai jamais oublier Sehun non plus, je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner d'avoir pris ce verre. Si je n'avais pas été drogué cette nuit-là, peut-être que j'aurais pu le sauver. Peut-être que-  
\- Tu n'en sais rien Luhan. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu ne devrais pas penser à tout ça...Même si tu ne peut jamais l'oublier, il va falloir que tu avances, que tu reprennes une vie normale en sortant d'ici. Ça sera dur et ça prendra du temps mais il le faudra. Le coupa Yixing, se levant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Tao acquiesça et attrapa sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts. Luhan sourit légèrement, essuyant d'un revers de main une larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue, puis renifla. C'était tellement injuste.

Remarquant le silence pesant, Yixing était allé se coucher après avoir donné une petite tape dans le dos de Luhan en signe d'affection. Tao, lui, était resté silencieux. Une fois calmé, Luhan avait réfléchi aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées et s'était rendu compte que sans le vouloir il avait dû blesser non seulement Tao, mais aussi Yixing par la même occasion. Il avait employé des mots percutants sous le coup de l'émotion sans réfléchir aux conséquences et surtout au contexte. Parler de criminel, de malade mental et de monstre à des détenus n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus sensible à faire.

Se sentant coupable, il s'était blotti contre Tao et s'était excusé à voix basse, le couvrant de baisers.

 

 

 

  
Les jours qui suivirent, le moral de Luhan ne s'améliora pas mais ne se détériora pas non plus. Il s'occupait comme il le pouvait et passait son temps libre à lire et discuter avec Yixing et Tao. Ces deux amis – car oui maintenant il pouvait définitivement employer le mot 'amis' lorsqu'ils étaient concernés, restaient fidèlement à ses côté, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher trop près de lui.

Un soir, l'un des détenus agressa Luhan dans la cantine et Tao s'interposa, se défoulant sur le pauvre homme qui avait fini défiguré et inconscient sur le carrelage.

\- Si jamais l'un d'entre vous touche à Luhan, je le tue de mes propres mains. Menaça-t-il froidement, son regard parcourant la salle.

Le gardien qui était intervenu l'immobilisa au sol et le menotta, l'entraînant vers l'isolement. Luhan le suivit du regard, se sentant impuissant. Tao allait être enfermé 24h par sa faute et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Yixing l'attrapa par le poignet et profita de la cohue pour les faire sortir.

 

 

 

  
Lorsque Tao fut libéré le lendemain soir, Luhan se précipita sur lui lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule et le serra fort contre lui. Le plus jeune semblait exténué mais répondit à son étreinte quand même, respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Le blond voulut l'embrasser mais Tao le maintint à distance en grimaçant.

\- Je pue Luhan, attends demain pour ça ok ? Marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.  
\- J'en ai rien à faire. Répondit-il, l'attirant par la nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Yixing grogna et leur lança un coussin dessus, écœuré. Tao se glissa sous les draps de Luhan et ils dormirent ensemble cette nuit-là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 

La sortie de prison de Luhan était prévue pour dans 15 jours. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser ni comment se sentir, d'un côté il était soulagé de pouvoir bientôt sortir mais en même temps il était terrifié à l'idée de faire face au monde extérieur. De plus, il allait laisser Tao et Yixing ici, et ça lui était insupportable. Ces deux amis étaient devenus tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher désormais, il savait que personne ne l'attendait dehors. Une fois sorti, il serait de nouveau seul, seul contre tous. Même s'il était innocenté, jamais personne n'oublierait cette histoire, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Ses parents étaient venus le voir et avaient été rassurés de le voir en bonne santé. Luhan avait été soulagé qu'ils viennent mais leurs regards fuyants l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Tao l'avait serré fort contre lui lorsqu'il était retourné dans sa cellule et qu'il s'était effondré en pleurs.

 

 

Tao et Luhan étaient dans la bibliothèque lors de la pause lorsque Luhan aborda le sujet de sa sortie, la date approchant.

\- Pour combien de temps es-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Tao s'arrêta de manger et évita son regard, laissant échapper un soupir.

\- Encore 2 ans. Avoua-t-il, la mine sombre.  
\- Je vois. Et ça fait combien de temps que tu là ? Continua-t-il.  
\- 1 an, mais j'ai l'impression que ça en fait 10. Souffla Tao, fuyant son regard.

Luhan posa sa tête sur son épaule et caressa sa main.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire penser à ça. C'est juste que...je sors bientôt et...ça me fait peur. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Tu devrais être content de sortir. Commenta le plus jeune, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Content ? De quoi ? Ma vie est gâchée, et je serai tout seul dehors. Tu ne seras plus là pour me protéger, et Yixing non plus...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous...Répondit-il, les yeux humides.  
\- Vivre. Tu vas vivre, et être heureux. Puis tu m'enverras des lettres ok ? Jamais personne ne l'a fait. Déclara Tao en souriant.  
\- Je viendrai te voir aussi, vous voir. Promit-il avec sincérité.  
\- Je sais. Chuchota Tao, se penchant vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres.

Ils terminèrent de manger tranquillement et reprirent ensuite le travail.

 

 

 

  
Tao et Luhan avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, au plus grand désarroi de Yixing qui les entendait se chuchoter des mots d'amour et s'embrasser. Généralement, ils attendaient qu'il dorme pour aller plus loin, même si Yixing pouvait tout de même entendre les froissements de draps et les gémissements. Un matin, ils avaient même été sifflés par un détenu de la cellule d'à côté - c'était pour dire, ils étaient loin d'être discrets.

Comme tous les soirs, Luhan attendit que la cellule soit plongée dans le noir et que Yixing soit endormi pour se débarrasser de son marcel et de son sous-vêtement, se mettant à califourchon sur Tao sans plus attendre, déposant quelques baisers dans con cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Susurra-t-il.

Tao captura ses lèvres et fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau nue, caressant sa colonne vertébrale puis agrippant ses fesses pour se frotter à lui. Le blond l'aida à retirer ses propres vêtements sans cesser de l'embrasser, ondulant son corps nu contre le sien. Tao soupira de plaisir et le saisit par les hanches pour l'aider à se mouvoir plus facilement sur lui, profitant de la sensation grisante que lui procurait la chaleur du corps nu de Luhan, ainsi que le délicieux frottement de leurs érections.

\- Je te veux en moi. Souffla Luhan contre son lobe d'oreille, le taquinant de sa langue.  
\- On n'a pas ce qu'il faut. Répondit Tao, continuant d'embrasser son cou et ses clavicules.  
\- Je m'en fiche...Marmonna le blond, mordillant son oreille cette fois.  
\- Pas moi. Trancha-t-il.

Luhan stoppa ses mouvements et se redressa, s'asseyant sur son bassin.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ? Fit-il sérieusement.  
\- Tu sais bien que si, ce n'est pas la question...juste pas comme ça, pas maintenant ok ? Répondit-il, se redressant.

Le blond s'agrippa à ses épaules pour ne pas basculer tandis que Tao l'encerclait avec ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son nez.

\- Sois patient. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Je sors dans deux jours Tao. Lui rappela-t-il, contrarié.  
\- On a le temps alors. Sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

Luhan grogna dans le baiser mais ne répondit pas, de toute façon que pouvait-il dire ? Tao avait toujours le dernier mot.

 

 

Le plus jeune se réveilla plus tôt le lendemain et sortit de la cellule dès l'ouverture des grilles. Lorsque Luhan se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit et Yixing se lavait. Il s'étira et s'assit, se frottant les yeux.

\- S'il te plaît habille-toi. Grogna Yixing. J'ai pas envie de voir ça dès le matin...

Luhan rit et lui tira la langue, cherchant son boxer qui avait glissé sous le lit pour l'enfiler.

\- Où est Tao ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Il avait une course à faire je crois. Il nous rejoint à la cantine ! Déclara le plus âgé.

Le blond acquiesça et se prépara, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la cantine pour manger. Tao les rejoignit, tout sourire, faisant un clin d'œil à Luhan. Celui-ci le fixa, confus, puis se concentra sur sa nourriture.

Ce fut une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur douche que Tao retint Luhan par le poignet avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Yixing leur offrit un sourire en coin avant de sortir, comprenant le message – il avait également vu le contenu du sac de course de Tao.

\- Ce matin tu embauches plus tard. Annonça fièrement Tao.  
\- Comment ça ? Fit Luhan, surpris.  
\- Je me suis arrangé avec les gardiens...On a deux heures rien qu'à nous. Susurra-t-il, embrassant son cou.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Comment tu as fait ça ? Questionna le blond.  
\- J'avais pas mal d'argent de côté puisque je ne dépense quasiment rien. C'était l'occasion de m'en servir. Confia-t-il, attrapant la fermeture de la combinaison de Luhan et la faisant descendre.

Luhan se laissa faire et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que Tao le déshabillait, l'aidant à se débarrasser de son affreuse combinaison orange, ainsi que de son marcel. Le blond se recula légèrement brisant leur échange.

\- On va nous voir ! Dit-il, essoufflé.  
\- Non, j'ai tout prévu. Attends. Répondit Tao.

Il attrapa les couvertures de leurs trois lits et les accrocha aux grilles pour les cacher des regards curieux des éventuels détenus toujours présents dans les cellules. Il poussa ensuite Luhan contre son lit et l'obligea à s'y allonger, lui retirant son boxer au passage, puis se déshabilla rapidement. Le blond le dévora du regard, détaillant le corps de son amant pour le graver dans sa mémoire. Tao croisa son regard empli de désir et sourit en coin, prenant la pause.

\- Je te plais comme ça ? Susurra-t-il, amusé.  
\- Beaucoup, mais tu me plairais encore plus si tu étais sur moi. Grogna-t-il impatiemment.

Tao lui tendit la main et le blond le tira brusquement vers lui, riant légèrement lorsque le plus jeune tomba sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, profitant de leur moment d'intimité, celui-ci étant le seule et l'unique qu'ils auraient avant bien longtemps. Luhan refoula cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit et décida de profiter de cet instant, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son amant, le griffant à quelques endroits.

Le plus jeune gémit dans leur baiser et mordilla sa lèvre pour se venger, glissant ensuite sa bouche contre sa mâchoire, son cou qu'il taquina de sa langue avant d'entamer une descente le long de son corps. Il laissa quelques traces humides de son passage sur son torse puis se dirigea  sans plus attendre vers l'objet de ses désirs. Luhan écarta les jambes instinctivement pour lui faire de la place et grogna lorsque Tao s'attaqua à ses cuisses, léchant avidement l'intérieur de celles-ci.

Tao alternait entre baiser, coup de langue, succion et morsure, rendant le blond complètement fou. Luhan se crispa sous lui, agrippant ses épaules pour l'inciter à accélérer les choses mais à chaque fois Tao évitait soigneusement son membre gorgé de plaisir – au plus grand désarroi du blond.

\- Tao...Grogna Luhan pour la énième fois.

Une insulte sur le bout de la langue, il se tendit et gémit bruyamment lorsque son amant se décida enfin à s'intéresser à son érection, la prenant en bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Le plus jeune enroula sa main autour de la base de son sexe et débuta un lent va-et-vient. Les bruits obscènes emplissaient la cellule tandis que Luhan se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir, son regard fixé sur le visage de Tao, plus exactement ses lèvres entre lesquelles il voyait sa virilité disparaître.

Basculant la tête en arrière, il agrippa les cheveux de Tao et lui fit accélérer le rythme, donnant quelques coups de bassin. Le plus jeune manqua de s'étouffer et se retira pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de le prendre de nouveau en bouche, prenant soin d'immobiliser les hanches du blond cette fois-ci. Luhan souffla une excuse à peine audible et caressa sa joue pour se faire pardonner. Tao ancra son regard dans le sien, ne le quittant pas des yeux tout en continuant ses mouvements.

Il se retira ensuite et chercha le sac plastique qu'il avait posé sous le lit de Luhan, sortant une boîte de préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Le blond haussa un sourcil, mi surpris mi amusé, Tao avait vraiment tout prévu. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça venant du plus jeune, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Luhan caressa le torse de Tao, ses cuisses, ses fesses et se saisit de son érection pour le divertir tandis que le plus jeune se préparait consciencieusement avec ses doigts, assis sur le bassin du blond. Celui-ci l'observait en se léchant les lèvres, excité au plus au point par la vue que lui offrait son amant.

Une fois qu'il se sentit près, Tao enroula un préservatif sur le sexe de Luhan et se souleva, prenant appui sur le torse du plus âgé. Le blond le guida et observa son sexe s'insinuer lentement dans le corps de son amant, celui-ci laissant échapper une légère plainte. Tao s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, et les sourcils froncés. Luhan lui caressa les hanches, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et le laisser s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

Gémissant contre ses lèvres, Tao bougea légèrement son bassin, tout d'abord avec hésitation puis plus franchement par la suite. Luhan fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos pour l'encourager et le plus jeune se redressa pour onduler ses hanches, griffant le torse de son amant. Le blond les fit basculer et prit le contrôle, relevant les jambes de Tao contre son torse, s'enfonçant en lui plus profondément, et lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Il ne perdit pas de temps et accéléra la cadence, se délectant de la vue ainsi que des sons que Tao produisait.

Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate de Tao, celui-ci se tendit sous lui et gémit un peu plus fort. Luhan réitéra son action et abusa sa prostate à répétition, l'amenant jusqu'à l'orgasme. Lorsqu'il jouit sur son ventre, se resserrant autour de Luhan, Tao attrapa le blond par la nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Luhan ne tarda pas à atteindre son orgasme, s'enfonçant au plus profond de Tao.

Reprenant sa respiration, Luhan relâcha les jambes du plus jeune et caressa son visage, dégagea ses mèches de cheveux collées contre son front en sueur. Tao sourit, fatigué mais satisfait, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Le blond déposa quelques baisers papillons sur son visage et son cou, caressant ses hanches et ses cuisses pendant un long moment avant de se redresser pour jeter le préservatif usager et attraper une serviette. Il se nettoya sommairement et nettoya son amant, l'embrassant tendrement au passage.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps sans un mot, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement du silence environnant. Luhan joua avec les mains de Tao tandis que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, tous deux perdus dans leur monde.

\- On devrait se rhabiller non ? Chuchota Tao.  
\- Oui, ça va faire bientôt deux heures. Soupira-t-il tristement.

Tao se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Finalement, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent dans le calme, puis reprirent le chemin du travail après avoir échangé un dernier baiser.

Yixing sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Luhan passer les portes de la bibliothèque et lui fit un petit signe de main auquel le plus jeune répondit.

 

 

La journée passa plutôt vite. En fin d'après-midi, Tao, Yixing et Luhan décidèrent d'aller dans la cour, la dernière fois qu'ils y seraient tous les trois. Ils observèrent le ciel, souriant et plein d'espoir pour leur avenir. Ils prirent soin de ne pas parler du départ de Luhan et surtout de ne pas se faire de promesses inutiles qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir.

Luhan les regarda tour à tour et se fit la promesse de ne jamais les abandonner, jamais les laisser seul, et surtout d'attendre patiemment leur sortie.

Le soir, ils restèrent éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit pour discuter et profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble – du moins dans cette cellule, mais finirent tout de même par s'endormir, épuisés. Tao serra Luhan contre lui, liant leurs mains.

Lorsque le gardien vint chercher Luhan le lendemain, celui-ci venait tout juste de défaire son lit et de ranger ses affaires dans un sac plastique. Il était seul dans sa cellule, Yixing et Tao étaient déjà partis travailler.

_Yixing l'avait pris brièvement dans ses bras avant qu'il ne sorte, lui chuchotant un « prends soin de toi » au creux de l'oreille. Il avait souri, les yeux humides puis était parti en lui faisant un dernier signe de main. Le blond s'était retenu de pleurer et lui avait offert un sublime sourire en retour. Heureusement qu'il avait pu le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lors de leur discussion de la veille, les au revoir auraient été interminables sinon._

_Luhan s'était tourné vers Tao, qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux, assis sur le lit du blond, puis s'était précipité dans ses bras pour l'enlacer étroitement. Leurs lèvres s'étaient entrechoquées brutalement, tous deux devenus incontrôlables et désespérés. Leurs baisers avaient été désordonnés et fiévreux, un mélange d'envie, d'espoir, de colère, d'impuissance, de peur aussi mais surtout d'amour._

_A bout de souffle, ils s'étaient calmés, collant leur front l'un contre l'autre et respirant le même air. Tao avait embrassé les lèvres de son amant plusieurs fois, agrippant ses cheveux, incapable de se séparer de lui. Luhan le serrait tout aussi fort, ne voulant pas le laisser partir._

_\- On se voit bientôt. Avait chuchoté le plus âgé._

_Le plus jeune avait acquiescé, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils s'étaient embrassés une dernière fois puis s'étaient levés, Tao ne devait pas être en retard et Luhan ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse punir par sa faute – une fois lui avait suffi. Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse et Tao avait disparu._

Lorsque la porte de la prison s'ouvrit sur l'extérieur et qu'il fit ses premiers pas dehors, il inspira un bon coup pour contenir ses émotions. Ses parents l'attendaient et lui offrirent un mince sourire. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et Luhan laissa échapper ses larmes une fois qu'il fut dans la voiture, la prison disparaissant petit à petit de sa vision.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de lui en prison. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre désormais ?

 

 

 

  
6 mois plus tard, il fut celui qui attendit Yixing à l'extérieur de la prison. Il fut la première personne que le plus âgé vit lorsque les portes furent ouvertes. Luhan se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, euphorique. Yixing lui tendit une enveloppe, une lettre de Tao et le blond se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer, avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de l'entraîner jusqu'à sa voiture.

Tao et Luhan restaient en contact, s'envoyant des lettres toutes les semaines. Le blond venait le voir autant qu'il le pouvait, et s'arrangeait parfois avec les gardiens qu'il connaissait pour gagner du temps ou pouvoir se retrouver dans une pièce isolée. Ils avaient pu se toucher qu'une seule fois en 6 mois et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi car devoir lâcher la main de Tao lui avait brisé le cœur.

Luhan comptait les jours qui le séparaient de Tao, impatient de pouvoir enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait pris pour habitude de dessiner une croix sur son calendrier chaque matin. Tous les jeudis, il recevait une lettre de Tao, la lisait une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la réciter par cœur, puis il lui répondait, ses larmes se mélangeant à l'encre.

L'attente était insoutenable, mais il savait qu'une fois qu'ils seraient réunis, rien ne pourrait plus jamais se mettre en travers de leur chemin ni gâcher leur bonheur. Il se raccrochait à cet espoir et construisait leur futur, Yixing l'épaulant en restant fidèlement à ses côtés.


	2. Locked (hearts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel de Locked. Tao & Luhan passent leur premier noël en liberté ensemble.

  
Pour le premier Noël que Tao passait dehors, libre, Luhan voulait que ce soit spécial. Tao avait vécu l'enfer pendant de nombreuses années en prison, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y fêter réellement Noël et maintenant qu'il était enfin libre son amant ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : lui faire découvrir la magie de Noël. Du moins, c'était l'idée au départ.

Luhan avait toujours adoré fêter noël, il avait encore son âme d'enfant et chérissait particulièrement ce moment un peu à part dans l'année. Pour lui, Noël était magique. L'atmosphère des fêtes de fin d'année le rendait très heureux, et ce depuis toujours sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il le fêtait réellement en famille—sa relation avec sa famille avait toujours été tendue.

Bien qu'elle soit originellement une fête familiale, Luhan était toujours seul pour Noël. Depuis qu'il était adolescent, il avait pour habitude de sortir le soir de Noël, chez des amis, en boîte, dans un restaurant ou un bar. Luhan s'arrangeait toujours pour s'organiser une soirée spéciale pour Noël, quelle qu'elle soit.

Pendant son séjour en prison, il n'avait pas vraiment pu fêter Noël comme il se devait, c'est la raison pour laquelle il en avait particulièrement profité à sa sortie de prison. Lorsque Yixing était sorti à son tour, Luhan s'était plié en quatre pour lui faire passer le meilleur Noël de sa vie—et cela avait été une vraie réussite. C'était ensuite devenu une tradition pour eux, fêtant Noël tous les deux les années qui suivirent.

Cette année ne devait pas faire exception. Luhan avait prévu de préparer un dîner—merci les chaines de recettes youtube—et de décorer leur appartement pour faire la surprise à Tao lorsqu'il rentrerait de son job. Initialement, Yixing devait l'aider pour tout mettre en place afin que tout soit parfait et ils devaient passer la soirée tous les trois autour d'un bon repas et d'une (ou plusieurs) bonne bouteille de champagne.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, Tao avait trouvé un petit boulot de barman pas très loin de leur appartement—il portait encore un bracelet électronique et ne devait donc pas trop s'éloigner du poste de police de leur quartier. Par chance, Tao se fondait parfaitement dans le décor du bar dans lequel il travaillait et le milieu de la nuit lui allait à merveille. L'ambiance lui convenait, et son côté énigmatique et dangereux ne gênait personne—tout comme le fait qu'il soit un ex taulard.

Son actuel patron lui avait annoncé dès son premier jour que tant qu'il faisait son boulot et se tenait à carreau, il était chez lui. Minseok était un gars en or avec un grand cœur et Luhan et Tao lui devaient beaucoup. C'est lui qui avait embauché Luhan à sa sortie de prison lorsque personne ne voulait de lui, il l'avait hébergé et lui avait permis de trouver du travail le temps qu'il se refasse une santé et puisse de nouveau voler de ses propres ailes.

Luhan n'était pas vraiment fait pour le monde de la nuit ni pour être serveur dans une boîte, mais Minseok l'avait tout de même gardé et encouragé. Finalement, Minseok l'avait recommandé à un de ses amis d'enfance, Junmyeon, et celui-ci lui avait trouvé un poste de secrétaire dans son entreprise. Luhan était désormais très fier de dire qu'il travaillait pour Kim Junmyeon. Il était un homme libre, indépendant, avait son propre studio et un job qui le payait bien. Après toutes les galères qu'il avait vécu, tout rentrait enfin dans l'ordre.

Luhan avait donc tout prévu pour passer un merveilleux réveillon de Noël. Il s'y était pris en avance pour tout organiser et ne rien oublier car tout devait être parfait. Seulement, il n'avait pas compté sur le fait que Tao ne veuille pas fêter Noël et déteste cette fête. Son amant était rentré un matin de décembre, déclarant qu'il détestait cette période de l'année, la neige, les sapins, les lumières et toutes ces conneries. Tao haïssait Noël.

Le sang de Luhan n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa déception, prétextant devoir se rendre au travail plus tôt et fuyant son amant. Il avait appelé Yixing en catastrophe et celui-ci n'avait pas su quoi lui dire pour le rassurer et lui remonter le moral. Luhan avait donc définitivement tiré une croix sur Noël cette année, proposant à son ami de d'apporter des pizzas le 24 au soir—au moins ils seraient tous ensemble, c'était déjà ça.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Luhan était triste à l'idée de ne pas fêter Noël cette année. Il s'était fait une joie de pouvoir enfin le passer avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait, avec Tao. Son amant le rendait tellement heureux depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveaux réunis. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout au début. Tao avait eu du mal à se réhabituer à vivre, ils faisaient de nombreux cauchemars ou crises d'insomnie et se sentait mal dans sa peau d'ex taulard.

Tao et lui ne s'étaient pas réellement remis ensemble à sa sortie, Tao osant à peine le regarder ou le toucher. L'ancien détenu avait la sensation qu'il ne méritait pas Luhan. En prison, ils étaient égaux, ils n'étaient rien, personne. Mais dehors, c'était différent. Luhan avait eu une vie dehors, avant Tao, et il en avait construit une autre après la prison. Il était libre, indépendant et tellement plus stable et équilibré que Tao. Celui-ci avait l'impression de le tirer vers le bas, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Luhan était tellement spécial. Il rayonnait. Il rayonnait déjà en prison, Tao l'avait tout de suite remarqué, et c'est la raison pour laquelle tant de détenus lui tournaient autour. Luhan était innocent, solaire, vivant. Tout le contraire des animaux en cage qu'étaient les prisonniers. Tao avait voulu protéger cette innocence, cette candeur, cette lueur d'espoir et de vie qu'était Luhan. Et il avait réussi, avec l'aide de Yixing. Cette lueur, il l'avait fait sienne. Luhan était devenu son seul et unique espoir de réapprendre à vivre.

Alors quand il était sorti et c'était rendu compte que Luhan n'avait besoin de personne pour briller, pas même lui, il avait pris peur. Et si Luhan n'avait plus besoin de lui dehors ? Qu'était-il pour lui ? Avait-il sa place à ses côtés ? Pouvait-il aimer Luhan ? Le chérir ? Le rendre heureux ? Heureusement, Luhan avait tout de suite compris ce qui n'allait pas. Ils en avaient discuté longuement, s'étaient engueulés aussi, en venant aux mains parfois, puis avaient fini par se rendre compte de leur stupidité et s'étaient réconciliés—sur l'oreiller bien sûr. 

Le 24 décembre arriva bien vite. Tao s'était levé tard, vers 17h, et se préparait pour aller travailler. Le réveillon de Noël était une grosse soirée pour le monde de la nuit après tout. Luhan était allongé dans le lit et le suivait du regard tandis qu'il se pavanait en simple serviette et se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux, choisissant sa tenue.

\- Yixing vient dans 15 minutes c'est ça ? Lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Oui, il amène les pizzas et la bière. Répondit simplement Luhan, haussant les épaules.

Tao se débarrassa de sa serviette et Luhan laissa son regard parcourir le corps bronzé et musclé de son homme. Il s'arrêta particulièrement sur ses fesses magnifiquement sculptées et fit la moue lorsqu'elles furent cachées par un boxer. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Luhan, Tao fit un clin d'œil à son amant et laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Puis, il enfila son slim noir, un marcel noir également et ses piercings aux oreilles.

\- Tu as pensé à t'en faire un au téton ? Demanda Luhan, relevant son coude et appuyant sa tête contre sa main. Ce serait sexy.

Tao rit légèrement et s'approcha du lit, se penchant pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Je ne suis pas assez sexy pour toi ? Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, prenant un malin plaisir à mordiller sa lèvre supérieure.  
\- Bien sûr que si...mais ça t'irait foutrement bien putain. Grogna Luhan, agrippant son cou pour l'attirer davantage vers lui.

Se laissant tomber en avant, Tao se retrouva à demi allongé sur son amant, l'embrassant langoureusement.

\- Tu veux pas rester ce soir ? Insista Luhan.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une grosse soirée pour Minseok, je peux pas lui faire ça. Soupira son amant.  
\- Mais...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le coupa dans son élan et Luhan soupira. Tao se redressa et se rendit dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte à Yixing, Luhan le suivant en grommelant. Yixing lui offrit un sourire et le prit brièvement dans ses bras avant de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé. Tao s'assit à côté de lui et ne perdit pas de temps pour se servir une part de pizza. Il avait à peine le temps d'engloutir son repas avant de partir bosser.

Les trois jeunes hommes discutèrent tranquillement tout en dévorant les pizzas généreusement apportées par Yixing, buvant une bière chacun pour digérer le tout. Luhan grimaçait à chaque fois que Tao surveillait l'heure, déçu de ne pas passer le réveillon de Noël dont il avait rêvé. Yixing lui avait conseillé d'en parler à Tao mais Luhan n'avait pas eu le cœur de le faire. Il avait eu peur de passer pour un idiot et il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'être un gamin capricieux. Il n'était plus un enfant, il ne devait plus se comporter comme tel.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Yixing, on essaie de se voir la semaine prochaine ? J'ai pris mon lundi soir, on se fera une petite soirée ! S'exclama Tao, offrant un sourire complice à son ami.  
\- Quand tu veux. Répondit Yixing, le serrant dans ses bras.

Tao se tourna vers Luhan et celui-ci se leva pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Enfilant sa veste en cuir, Tai attrapa ses clés, son portefeuille et se tourna enfin vers son homme. Agrippant ses hanches fines, il colla leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres tendrement. Luhan enroula ses bras autour de son cou et déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa bouche.

\- Fais attention à toi. Souffla-t-il. Et...à demain matin.  
\- Toi aussi, amuse-toi bien avec Yixing ! Répondit-il, souriant.

La porte claqua et Luhan soupira. Et dire qu'il s'était fait une joie de passer Noël avec Tao...Compatissant, Yixing lui lança un sourire et lui proposa de regarder un film. Ils avaient l'habitude de se faire un marathon jusqu'à minuit. Son ami avait choisi que des films d'action pour distraire Luhan et celui-ci lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait que c'était idiot d'être triste pour si peu mais il aurait vraiment voulu passer le réveillon du 24 entouré des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

A minuit, ils se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël et ouvrirent la bouteille de champagne, comme tous les ans. Ils s'échangèrent même leurs cadeaux. Luhan reçut un parfum, son préféré—Yixing était son fournisseur officiel—et une boîte pleine de préservatifs et de lubrifiants de tous les goûts possibles et imaginables. Luhan rougit et frappa son ami, celui-ci riant à gorge déployée devant son expression mortifiée.

\- Je voulais un cadeau pour vous deux et je ne voyais pas quoi d'autre vous offrir ! Se défendit Yixing. J'avais pensé à d'autres...objets mais je ne connais pas bien vos préférences.  
\- Oh mon dieu, c'est trop embarrassant... ! Grogna Luhan, riant à son tour. Mais merci, on saura quoi en faire !

Yixing grimaça et leva les mains en l'air.

\- Trop d'infos ! S'exclama-t-il.

Luhan sourit en coin et lui tendit son cadeau. Deux places de concert pour Muse.

\- Oh, je ne m'y attendais pas. Bredouilla Yixing, surpris. Merci.  
\- Je sais que tu les adores. Commenta Luhan.  
\- Pourquoi deux ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? Questionna son ami, souriant.  
\- Non, c'est l'occasion idéale pour que tu demandes enfin à ta collègue de sortir avec toi ! Répondit-il, lui lançant un regard appuyé. Tu ne peux plus te défiler maintenant !

Riant doucement, Yixing haussa les épaules et se massa la nuque, quelque peu gêné. Yixing était très secret mais Luhan avait remarqué qu'il parlait beaucoup d'une de ses collègues ces temps-ci, ses yeux s'illuminaient et son sourire devenait plus tendre aussi. Luhan avait tout de suite compris que son ami s'intéressait à elle.

\- J'espère qu'elle dira oui ! Continua-t-il.  
\- Je pense qu'elle sera d'accord. Confirma Yixing, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant.

C'était la confirmation que Luhan attendait.

\- La prochaine fois, tu nous la présenteras. Gloussa-t-il.

Yixing leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un paquet de préservatifs à la figure.

\- Tais-toi ! S'écria-t-il, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

Yixing partit sur les coups de 3h du matin. Luhan resta éveillé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de la chambre. L'alcool aurait dû faire son effet et lui donner envie de dormir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il était plus réveillé que jamais. Agacé, il repoussa les couvertures et se traina jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Puis, n'ayant toujours pas sommeil, il se mit à ranger le salon, jetant les cartons de pizzas et les canettes de bière vides. Enfin, il attrapa un T-shirt de Tao et l'enfila pour sentir son odeur, se roulant en boule dans le canapé, et remontant le plaid jusqu'à son front.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit ainsi, emmitouflé dans son plaid sur le canapé, l'odeur de Tao le rassurant.

C'est dans cette même position que Tao le trouva lorsqu'il rentra à 8h47 du matin, exténué après sa nuit au bar. Luhan semblait vulnérable ainsi recroquevillé sur lui-même, son front plissé tandis qu'il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Tao déposa un baiser sur son front mais son amant ne se réveilla pas. Attendri, il caressa ses cheveux et le laissa dormir pendant qu'il prenait une douche et se changeait.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, ses yeux tombèrent sur deux boîtes enroulées de papier cadeau et son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas compris à quel point Noël était important pour Luhan jusqu'à ce que Minseok lui en parle cette nuit. Son patron et ami avait été très surpris lorsqu'il avait confirmé sa présence au bar pour le réveillon de Noël et Tao n'avait pas compris son étonnement sur le moment. Hier soir, Minseok lui avait demandé si Luhan n'était pas trop triste de ne passer Noël avec lui, ce à quoi Tao avait répondu par un « pourquoi ? », confus. Minseok avait alors expliqué que Luhan adorait Noël et qu'il était ravi de passer tous ses réveillons avec Yixing depuis sa sortie. 

Tao s'était senti idiot de ne pas le savoir. Luhan ne lui avait rien dit et il se sentait coupable. Luhan aurait sans doute voulu faire quelque chose de spécial mais Tao ne l'avait pas compris. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Pourtant les signes étaient là. La présence de Yixing hier soir, son regard triste, ses demandes à répétition pour que Tao reste à la maison, ou bien son silence lorsque Tao critiquait Noël. Tao avait été un idiot de ne rien voir, et Luhan avait été un idiot de n'avoir rien dit.

S'agenouillant devant son amant toujours endormi sur le canapé, Tao repoussa le plaid et passa ses bras sous son corps chaud, le soulevant et le prenant contre lui pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. La tête de Luhan se nicha dans le creux de son cou et son amant soupira mais il ne réveilla toujours pas. Tao le déposa délicatement sur leur lit et éteignit les lumières avant de le rejoindre sous les draps, le serrant contre lui.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux des idiots. Murmura-t-il contre la tempe de Luhan, y déposant un baiser.  
\- Zitao ? Souffla son amant. Tu es rentré ?  
\- Oui, dors maintenant. Chuchota-t-il, caressant ses cheveux.  
\- Joyeux noël. Marmonna son homme contre son torse. Je suis content que tu sois rentré.

Tao se mordit la lèvre.

\- Joyeux noël Luhan. Répondit-il, resserrant ses bras autour de son amant. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là.  



End file.
